Correspondance
by Quiproquo
Summary: La plume de Draco lui attire bien des ennuis. Slash HPDM. Traduction d’un OS de pir8fancier.WARNING!
1. Default Chapter

**Titre original : **Lettered

**Auteur :** pir8fancier

**Traductrice :** Quiproquo

**Catégorie : **Romance/Humour

**Rating :** M parce que le vocabulaire utilisé le vaut bien !

**Paring :** HPDM, yeah baby !

**Résumé : **La plume de Draco lui attire bien des ennuis. Slash HPDM. Traduction d'un OS de pir8fancier.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages que vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent à JK Rowling, alias Dieu. L'histoire appartient à pir8fancier. Ce qui m'appartient ? Rien…

**Translator's Note: **pir8fancier, if you read this, thanks again for letting me translate your fic. I don't think I can get more excited than right now! ;_-_)

**Petite Note: **A mes chers membres du HCL, merci encore, dites vous bien que sans vous, cette traduction n'aurait pas été publiée. Au fait, vous n'auriez pas vu ma serviette ? Impossible de la retrouver. lol

**_A celles et ceux qui ont lu « Séduire un Gryffondor. Cours en Salle 101 » _: **Merci. Merci. Merci. Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ma toute première traduction. J'étais très nerveuse à l'idée de recevoir vos avis mais vous avez été tous très sympa avec des reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur. Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont demandé s'il y aura une suite. J'ai demandé à Jennavere qui m'a dit qu'une suite ne serait qu'une longue scène de sexe…. ce à quoi j'ai répondu « Justement ! ». Elle m'a alors rétorqué « Qui sait ? Peut_-_être si j'ai le temps…» donc affaire à suivre….

* * *

**AVERTISSEMENT, LISEZ SVP :** Bien qu'il n'y ait aucun contact physique entre les protagonistes, cette fic décrit de façon très **très** explicite des relations homosexuelles. De plus, le vocabulaire est très **très **familier, d'aucun dirait carrément vulgaire. Ce sont des gars, de 17 ans et qui parlent de sexe donc amis de la poésie, au revoir ! Je vous aurais prévenu(e)s. Ceci dit, c'est une très **très **belle histoire que je me fais un plaisir de vous traduire donc si ma mise en garde ne vous a pas fait peur et que vous restez avec moi, bonne lecture ! 

**Correspondance**

**10 Septembre**

A ton avis, Mac Gonagall porte des culottes en tissu écossais ?

**11 Septembre**

Moi, je pense que oui. A mon avis, ces culottes sont en laine noire bien rêche avec des grosses rayures rouges et jaunes hideuses. Je parie que son cul la démange méchamment du 1er janvier au 31 décembre… non pas que j'avais besoin de penser à ça alors que je mange mon hareng fumé !

**12 Septembre**

Bonjour Potter. Comment était ton été ? Si tu l'as passé avec ces monstres qui te servent de famille, je doute qu'il se soit bien passé. Franchement tu as une sale tête. Tu as l'air fatigué. Triste.

Je les ai vus une fois, ils étaient venus te chercher à la gare. Ton cousin obèse avec ses yeux porcins, il est si gros, je parie que Hagrid et lui pourraient se prêter leurs vêtements. Et ta Tante, qui fronçait sa face desséchée, dégoûtée à ta seule vue. Quant à ton oncle… a_-_t_-_il jamais eu un cou ? J'avais l'impression qu'il voulait te frapper ; que le seul fait que tu sois près de lui, lui donnait envie de te décrocher une droite. J'ai raison ?

**15 Septembre**

Mon été n'était pas trop mal. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps tout seul. A me branler.

**16 Septembre**

Je te vois regarder de tous les côtés, te demander qui peut t'envoyer ces lettres. Je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de me révéler. Tu peux dire que je fais un caprice. J'ai souvent eu des problèmes à cause de mes caprices mais comme on dit, vivre et mourir par l'épée… ou plutôt par la plume, en l'occurrence. J'aime tenir une plume dans la main, le fait qu'elle caresse mon menton de temps en temps.

**17 Septembre**

Merlin, Granger a une voix perçante, non ? Je n'avais jamais pensé que tes amis interpréteraient mes petites lettres sans intérêt de cette manière. Soyons clairs : je ne suis pas Voldemort, je ne suis pas un agent de Voldemort. Si tu veux que je continue à t'écrire, hoche la tête.

**21 Septembre**

Bien. Au lieu de t'envoyer mes lettres par hibou, je vais désormais te les laisser dans la visière de l'armure qui se trouve au 3ème étage près de la salle de cours d'Enchantements.

**22 Septembre**

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me répondes. D'ailleurs, il serait plus sage de ne pas le faire. Je vais répondre à quelques unes de tes questions. Je suis un garçon de 17 ans. Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor. Je ne te dirai pas à quelle maison j'appartiens. Je ne te dirai pas non plus si oui ou non nous sommes amis. Cela n'a pas d'importance.

J'ai senti le temps changer aujourd'hui. De toutes les saisons, l'automne est ma préférée bien que je sois assez passionnée par les fleurs. Je pense que c'est le signe que je frise la schizophrénie. Mon âme se délecte tandis qu'une année se termine alors que mes sens recherchent les odeurs d'une nouvelle année.

Pourquoi je corresponds avec toi ? Parce que c'est notre dernière année, notre dernière chance de « parler » ensemble. Disons que je suis terriblement timide. Et incroyablement curieux.

En plus, j'adore écrire des lettres. Si tu ignores mon conseil et continues à m'écrire tu verras qu'à chaque fois que tu prendras ta plume, tu découvriras quelque chose sur toi_-_même. Comme si la plume te jette un sort. Et puis je suis tellement plus honnête et créatif sur papier. Bien sûr, il est facile de mentir par écrit. Créativité et mensonges vont de pair.

En fait, c'est une drogue pas chère. Le papier et l'encre coûtent beaucoup moins cher que les cigarettes, c'est évident. En plus de faire des économies, l'avantage c'est que je suis beaucoup moins en colère sur un parchemin. Je réfléchis avant d'écrire. Et ce n'est pas le cas quand je parle en public. Souvent, je dis des choses que je regrette plus tard et le plus fréquemment ma colère se déverse sur une cible… à portée de main. Et il y en a beaucoup des cibles à portée de main.

N'as_-_tu jamais été énervé et ensuite dégoûté de toi_-_même à cause de cette colère ? Ou au contraire, as_-_tu été en colère tout en pensant « J'ai le droit d'être énervé. Allez vous faire foutre ! »

**28 Septembre**

Je ne t'avais pas écrit ces derniers temps car je me demandais si tout ça n'était pas hasardeux. Qu'est_-_ce que 2 personnes peuvent bien se dire maintenant qu'elles ne se sont pas dit en 6 ans ? Puis, heureusement, je reçois ta lettre hilarante à propos de ta Tante Marge que tu as fait gonfler. Je t'assure, je pouvais presque la voir flotter au_-_dessus de la Forêt Interdite. Un fusil aurait été bien utile.

**1er Octobre**

Qu'est_-_ce qui me met en colère ? Beaucoup trop de choses pour en faire une liste. Il n'y a pas assez de papier dans tout Pré au Lard. Avant toute chose, ce sont les espoirs que ma famille nourrit à mon égard. J'imagine que tu es à peu près dans le même cas. Le monde sorcier s'attend à ce que tu le sauves. Ils sont prêts à sacrifier le corps et l'âme d'un garçon de 17 ans pour se débarrasser de Voldemort. Et tout le monde suppose que tu vas réussir. Mais ce sont des personnes qui ne t'aiment pas. Ce sont des gens sans visage. Mes parents ne sont jamais contents de mes résultats. Ce n'est jamais assez. En fait, ils gardent leur amour en otage.

Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire : pleurer pour un amour qui n'est rien de plus qu'un souvenir éphémère ou pleurer pour un amour on ne peut plus réel mais toujours hors d'atteinte.

**5 Octobre**

Putain, Potter est_-_ce que tu m'as écrit alors que tu volais sur ton balai ? J'ai dû utiliser un sort de décryptage pour pouvoir tout déchiffrer. Fini les gribouillages. Je trouve que c'est faire preuve d'impolitesse que d'obliger son correspondant à jeter un sort sur un parchemin parce qu'il est aussi propre que s'il avait été utilisé pour le nid d'un hippogriffe. Je ne plaisante pas. Les lettres que je t'envoie me prennent du temps. Considère_-_les comme des cadeaux. Si tu n'as pas le temps d'écrire une lettre décente, n'écris pas du tout. Ne te sens pas obliger d'écrire. Je me fous des apparences. Il faut que nous soyons honnêtes l'un envers l'autre sinon on arrête tout.

Non, je n'ai jamais été amoureux. Et j'espère ne jamais l'être. Pour moi, l'amour est synonyme d'obligations, de devoirs. Je suppose que dans ton cas, c'est différent. Tu dois ressentir comme un vide. Si tu veux, je peux te donner une de mes obligations. Dis_-_moi, tu as lu les écrits sur les procès de Salem ? (Pourquoi la réalité est tellement plus effrayante que la fiction ?). Tu sais quand on tuait les sorciers et les sorcières en plaçant une planche sur leurs corps ensuite on empilait des pierres une par une sur la planche et parfois ils mourraient écrasés. Et bien certains jours, je peux à peine mettre un pied devant l'autre, tellement j'ai l'impression d'être écrasé.

**15 Octobre**

Sortir ? Oui, on peut dire ça. Bien que le terme approprié soit plutôt coucher à droite et à gauche. J'ai une réputation, méritée, je le reconnais mais, putain, je suis un mec de 17 ans. Je pense au sexe tout le temps. La tension est si forte que j'ai commencé à fumer l'année dernière, rien que pour pouvoir mettre quelque chose dans ma bouche. Je passe des heures à imaginer comment sont les gens sous leurs robes ou comment serait leur peau au contact de mes mains, de ma bouche. Et non, je ne fantasme pas sur Mac Gonagall et ses culottes en laine. J'ai beau me branler, ce que je fais au moins deux fois par jour, je pense toujours au sexe. Et toi ?

**18 Octobre**

Trois fois par jour en moyenne. Je suis impressionné, Potter. Qui aurait cru que sous ce garçon d'aspect timide et rougissant, se cachait un pervers ?

**22 Octobre**

Mes préférences sexuelles ? Je ne sais pas trop si je dois te répondre. D'un côté, ce serait un soulagement, en quelque sorte, que tu te révèles être un homophobe coincé mais si ce n'est pas le cas, tu risques de pas mal monter dans mon estime. Ce qui pourrait poser problème.

Je suis homosexuel.

J'ai fait l'amour avec plusieurs filles et à chaque fois, c'était bien et pas bien. En fait c'était juste un moyen plus sympa de jouir. Mais franchement c'est pas vraiment un exploit. Je veux dire je suis un ado. Je suis sûr que je pourrais avoir un orgasme rien qu'en baisant une bouteille de lait. Bref, chaque expérience sexuelle avec une fille me laissait frustré, vide et d'une certaine façon, je restais toujours sur ma faim. Pas tellement mieux qu'une branlette avec mon poignet foulé. Pourquoi je ne ressentais rien de plus ? Est_-_ce que j'avais un problème ? Une fois j'ai passé des heures avec une fille, je lui ai fait atteindre l'orgasme plusieurs fois alors que le mien c'était toujours « ho, hum… ». Bon, heureusement je n'étais pas encore arrivé au point de filer rencard à Mac Gonagall mais c'était tout juste. Une branlette, une pipe, même baiser… tout cela ne changeait rien. J'étais toujours assez excité pour me frotter contre une rampe d'escalier et pourtant ma bite restait toute flasque. L'horreur.

Mon salut est venu un week_-_end à Pré au Lard. J'attendais des amis devant Honeydukes à l'extérieur quand j'ai vu un jeune sorcier descendre la rue. Il devait avoir la vingtaine et portait le pantalon en cuir le plus moulant que tu puisses imaginer. Je pouvais distinguer l'endroit où commençait la raie de ses fesses. Par les couilles de Merlin, j'avais envie de lui. J'avais envie de caresser son cul, de pincer ses tétons et de lécher chaque partie de son corps. Je le désirais comme je n'avais jamais désiré une fille et là j'ai su. J'ai su que s'il me branlait ou me suçait ou s'il me laissait le baiser, ma faim serait satisfaite. Pour une fois. D'accord juste pour quelques heures mais je n'aurai pas ressenti ce manque pendant un petit moment.

Tu crois qu'il est possible de vivre sans désir ?

**26 Octobre**

Alors comme ça tu n'es pas un homophobe.

Et tu penses que tu pourrais être gay aussi.

Je suis un peu choqué mais tu me surprends toujours… ce qui est une façon aimable de dire que je te sous_-_estime constamment.

Embrasser cette Chang était humiliant ? Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire. Ce n'est qu'une conne. Comment a_-_t_-_elle osé t'utiliser comme un vulgaire remplaçant de Diggory ? Bon débarras !

Ne te décide pas tout de suite à propos de tes préférences sexuelles. Comme tu es un Gryffondor, tu recherches sans aucun doute le grand amour. Mais Harry parfois, on a juste besoin d'une partie de jambes en l'air. Je te conseille d'essayer avec les filles et les garçons pour voir exactement ce que tu préfères. Qui sait tu es peut_-_être bi. Quand Zabini sera diplômé, je suis sûr qu'il dirigera un nouveau service au ministère en tant que Président des Relations Bisexuelles.

**30 Octobre**

Non, je n'étais pas sympa quand je parlais de Chang. Je ne suis pas un gentil. Tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir. Avant tout Diggory était on ne peut plus chiant. D'accord, ça ne méritait pas qu'il se prenne un Avada Kedavra mais franchement… un strangulot a plus de personnalité. Et dire qu'elle pensait que tu accepterais volontiers de prendre sa place inintéressante et d'être son petit ami… toi qui est tout sauf inintéressant. Je n'ai pas envie de continuer sur ce sujet. C'est trop ridicule. Elle aurait pu te demander de la réconforter et comme ton 2ème prénom c'est « galant » tu lui aurais prêté une oreille attentive pendant 10 ans sans câlin en échange. Mais non. Elle s'attendait à ce que tu l'aides à oublier Diggory. C'était vraiment lâche et stupide de sa part. Même mort, on doit pouvoir garder sa dignité. Elle vous a joué un mauvais tour à tous les deux.

A tout à l'heure, à la fête.

PS : J'espère que mon fantôme a une certaine dignité sinon à quoi bon ?

**3 Novembre**

Oui j'y étais. Forcément. Je suis les cours de cette école, tu te rappelles ? J'ai bien rigolé quand Lavande Brown a perdu son costume à cause d'un sort. Et ce n'était pas Parkinson qui l'avait ensorcelée, c'était Granger. Je l'ai vue faire. Brown discutait avec Weasley dans un coin de la pièce et Granger, dans un moment de jalousie furieuse (c'était totalement Serpentard de sa part, d'ailleurs) lui a envoyé un sort. Bien sûr, son idée s'est retournée contre elle puisque ensuite Weasley a pu mater tranquillement la poitrine pulpeuse de Brown… Enfin, le chemin qui mène à l'amour véritable est semé d'embûches.

**7 Novembre**

Oui, je couche toujours avec des filles. Pour sauver les apparences, bien sûr. Et non, je ne suis pas « officiellement » homo. Mon père me tuerait.

**9 Novembre**

Les pierres sont lourdes aujourd'hui, Harry. Une de plus et je crois que je vais mourir. Je peux à peine respirer.

**12 Novembre**

Snape était affreusement injuste envers toi, aujourd'hui ? Snape est affreusement injuste envers toi tous les jours. Arrête de te plaindre. Tu auras tes ASPIC en potion, Granger aura les meilleures notes. Comme d'habitude. Weasley sera à la traîne. Quelque part. Comme d'habitude. Je refuse de parler des cours avec toi. C'est trop chiant. Tu veux vraiment que je fasse une liste de toutes les règles que tu as violées sans aucune conséquence en retour ? En fait, si je me souviens bien tu as même reçu des points en plus une fois. Evitons ce sujet, ok ?

Parlons plutôt de sexe. Qui t'a tapé dans l'œil ? Je trouve que Finch_-_Fletchley a de belles jambes, Finnigan a l'air d'être bien monté (dis_-_moi dis moi !) et je pourrai jamais m'imaginer coucher avec Weasley même si ma vie en dépendait. Des poils pubiens roux ! Hors de question. Oh, t'as un cul plutôt pas mal. En fait ton cul est carrément bien. Tes épaules se sont développées durant l'été. Au fait, t'es bronzé partout ? Ah et puis t'as des mains sexy.

**15 Novembre**

Si j'ai un beau cul ? Personne ne s'est jamais plaint.

Oui, j'ai baisé avec quelques mecs. Blaise est un super coup. Sa queue a la taille d'un bras de bébé. Et non, je n'exagère pas. Extrêmement enthousiaste (peut_-_être un peu bruyant) et toujours partant. Surtout ne le laisse pas être l'actif sinon tu ne pourras pas monter sur ton balai pendant une semaine. Bon, autant l'avouer : nous avons eu une aventure courte certes mais torride. Il a tous les atouts de son côté : c'est un passif très agressif. Juste comme je les aime. Parfois je me demande, si je baisais avec une fille vraiment agressive, peut_-_être que je serai bi ? Oublie ça. Je suis et resterai une tarlouze. J'ai oublié Pansy : un actif dans le corps d'une femme.

Surtout ne t'approche pas de Terry Boot. C'est un tordu. Il aime quand c'est violent.

Si tu suis mon conseil et que tu veux essayer avec le beau sexe, Lavande Brown a vraiment de beaux seins (si c'est ce qui te branche) et elle couche avec à peu près tout ce qui a deux jambes et pas d'acné. Je ne vois pas d'acné donc tu peux y aller, Harry.

Je vais devoir te réclamer des honoraires en échange de tous ces conseils, Potter.

**20 Novembre**

Finnigan a une bite aussi petite qu'un cornichon ! Oh la honte. Je pensais naïvement que tous les Irlandais étaient montés comme des chevaux. Et_-_ce qu'il suce bien, au moins ? En général, la nature aime équilibrer les choses.

**26 Novembre**

Tu sais Harry, si tu demandes à Finnigan de te tailler une pipe, nous bénéficierons tous les deux de cette expérience : 1) ta queue serait dans la bouche de quelqu'un. Et je pense dur comme fer que les fellations sont impossibles à rater, même Longdubat peut y arriver et 2) je pourrais lire tous les détails. Au. Coup. De. Langue. Près.

**1er Décembre**

Tu n'as pas à être gêné. Ton innocence est plutôt charmante et plus que sexy. Quand deux hommes couchent ensemble, il y en a un qui domine, le dominant donc. Celui qui met sa queue dans ton cul. C'est la personne qui « commande ». Le mec qui se fait pénétrer est celui qui est soumis. En argot, on dit l'actif et le passif. Pourquoi ? Parce que la nature n'a pas vraiment prévu les bites pour qu'elles s'enfoncent dans les culs. A lire comme ça, on a l'impression qu'enculer quelqu'un est douloureux et que le passif demande grâce en hurlant. Mais ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que si je savais que je ne pourrais plus coucher avec un garçon, je me suiciderai. Tout n'est qu'une question de confiance. Le passif fait assez confiance à l'actif pour que ce dernier ne le pénètre pas comme un malade. Choisir le bon moment, lécher, beaucoup de lubrifiant aident aussi. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce que tu serais : un actif ou un passif. Tu es une personne qui fait facilement confiance, trop facilement mais en même temps tu adores le risque. Personne ne dirait que tu es un passif après t'avoir vu chevaucher ton balai.

Intéressant.

**2 Décembre **

Oui je parlais bien de lécher l'anus. Et avant de pousser des cris de dégoût et de laisser tomber ce parchemin, sache que le jour où quelqu'un te le fera, tu pousseras des cris mais pas de dégoût. Ce sera plus du style « Oh, putain, t'arrête pas ! T'arrêtes surtout pas ! » Tu peux me croire.

Lubrifiant ? Quelque chose pour faciliter la pénétration. Il y a plusieurs sorts qu'on peut utiliser pour préparer le cul de quelqu'un à recevoir une bite vibrante, mais je préfère la méthode moldue. D'abord lécher ensuite la personne qui pénètre enduit ses doigts et sa bite de lubrifiant (n'importe quelle substance huileuse) et ensuite enfonce un puis deux puis trois doigts dans le trou de celui qui est pénétré (quatre si tu es assez stupide pour être le passif avec Zabini) afin d'élargir l'anus. Une fois que le passif est assez détendu ou pour être tout à fait honnête, une fois qu'il supplie assez, l'actif enfonce sa queue dans le passif. Et là les choses intéressantes commencent vraiment.

Pourquoi une personne doit commander et l'autre se soumettre ? Pourquoi ne peuvent_-_ils pas juste baiser ? Sur un pied d'égalité ? Je ne sais pas, je pense que ça a un rapport avec le fait que nous sommes des animaux en meute et il faut toujours un chien au_-_dessus des autres, si on peut dire. Tu pourrais être la personne qui bouleverse cette notion.

Pour ton plaisir solitaire : suce un de tes doigts et enfonce_-_le doucement et j'insiste, tout doucement, dans ton cul. Ensuite retire_-_le et recommence tout en te branlant.

**3 Décembre**

Tu as utilisé 2 doigts ? Petit pervers. Je savais que tu aimerais. D'un autre côté quel pédé qui se respecte n'aimerait pas ?

**5 Décembre**

Si je suis bon au lit ? Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. J'ai baisé Zabini et il a toujours pris son pied. Boot m'a baisé et il dira sûrement que j'étais un peu déconnecté et paresseux.

Si je suis actif ? Oui. Totalement. Cependant suite à des évènements récents, je me demande si ce sera toujours le cas. Peut_-_être que je n'ai tout simplement pas encore trouvé mon mec actif. Je suis certain que ce n'est pas Boot, en tous cas.

Je vais te dire ce que je ferais si tu étais mon partenaire. C'est une hypothèse et je n'utilise ton nom qu'à titre d'exemple.

Suppose que nous sommes allongés sur un lit, le tien ou le mien. J'aime mon petit confort. La baise contre une porte, c'est toujours cool et excitant de temps en temps mais pour notre première fois je préfère qu'on se concentre l'un sur l'autre et pas sur les échardes qui s'enfonceraient dans nos fesses.

Nous sommes toujours habillés et nerveux. Même moi. Nos mains tremblent. Par les couilles de Merlin, on a envie l'un de l'autre à ce point. D'abord je passe mes mains sur ton visage, traçant lentement avec mon index la ligne de ta mâchoire et de tes pommettes, le contour de ta bouche. Je retire tes lunettes. Tu secoues la tête parce que tu ne te sens pas très à l'aise quand tu ne peux pas voir. Et je le comprends bien. Je les place sur la table de la nuit. Je prends ta main dans la mienne et la pose sur tes lunettes pour que tu saches où elles sont. Je murmure : « Elles sont près de toi, sur la table de nuit. » Tes épaules se détendent et tu chuchotes : « Okay ».

Appuyé sur un coude, je te regarde un instant. Tu es vraiment beau, Harry. Quand je sens que tes épaules se contractent de nouveau parce que tu te demandes ce que je fais (t'as jamais pensé à ensorceler tes yeux pour pouvoir voir tout le temps, espèce d'idiot ?), je me penche vers toi et embrasse le coin de ta bouche. Pas pour te taquiner mais pour te poser la question : « Veux_-_tu que je t'embrasse encore ? ». Tu réponds de façon positive (autrement dit, tu gémis, soupires… ou un truc dans le genre). Je lèche ta lèvre inférieure. Une fois de plus, une question : « Est_-_ce que tu veux que je plonge ma langue dans ta bouche ? ». Supposons que tu es d'accord et que tu exprimes ta réponse par une réaction physique (par exemple, tu frottes ton entrejambe contre la mienne). Ensuite nous explorons la bouche l'un de l'autre. Ça commence doucement, peut_-_être un peu de façon hésitante car tu es timide et pas trop sûr de toi et je ne veux pas t'effrayer. Cependant comme tu es un petit obsédé, tu augmentes l'intensité du baiser assez rapidement et je te suis. Et tout à coup, c'est l'explosion. Nous écrasons notre bouche l'une sur l'autre dans une tentative futile de ressentir « plus ». Mais ce « plus » reste inaccessible même si nous léchons, suçons… tentons d'aspirer l'autre.

Nous nous séparons parce que nous sommes tous les deux à bout de souffle et effrayés (oui, moi aussi) par l'intensité de ce baiser.

J'ai besoin de goûter la peau derrière ton oreille. Je me place au_-_dessus de toi, j'embrasse, je suçote ton oreille, ton cou, ta clavicule tout en frottant mon érection contre la tienne dans un mouvement circulaire délicieux. Mes mains glissent sous ton vieux t_-_shirt (tu vas t'acheter des vêtements décents un jour ?) pour taquiner tes tétons pendant que je mange ton cou. Une fois, je t'ai vu sous la douche. Tes tétons sont magnifiques. Est_-_ce qu'ils sont sensibles au toucher ? J'espère que oui. Disons que oui. Tu commences à gémir contre ma bouche parce que mes doigts font des choses pas très catholiques à tes tétons. Je me penche et je fais des choses encore moins catholiques avec ma bouche, cette fois. Tandis que je titille un téton avec mon pouce, je caresse l'autre avec mes lèvres. Je mordille doucement avant de tirer. Tu te cambres contre moi, oh Harry, ton sexe est si dur contre moi ; je ne peux pas le supporter plus longtemps. Je t'embrasse de nouveau. Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible d'embrasser quelqu'un comme ça mais nous dévorons la bouche de l'autre. Tu attrapes mes fesses à deux mains et tu me plaques contre toi. Durement. Mon Dieu. Je nous fais rouler pour qu'on soit couchés de côté et doucement je touche ton érection et je referme la main autour. Je peux ressentir ta chaleur à travers ton pantalon. Je commence à masser ton pénis. Tu es si excité qu'une petite tâche apparaît sur le tissu. Tu murmures mon nom, tu gémis « s'il te plaît, oh s'il te plaît ». Est_-_ce que tu te rends compte que tu me dis ces choses_-_là ? Je défais tes boutons et ouvre ta braguette. Tu repousses mes mains et c'est toi qui retires ton pantalon et ton boxer. Ma main s'enroule autour de ta bite. Je gémis. Te toucher c'est quelque chose de tout à fait différent, personne n'est comme toi. Tu es si bien entre mes doigts. Pendant qu'une de mes mains caresse tes testicules, l'autre monte et redescend le long de ton sexe, lentement, avant de tourner un peu autour du gland. Je regarde ton visage. Et puis tu accélères la cadence. Maintenant je sais de quoi tu as l'air quand tu baises quelqu'un, parce que tu es un actif, Harry, je n'ai aucun doute. Une autre fois, nous irons lentement mais pas pour notre première fois. Tu es trop désespéré. Tu bouges encore plus vite entre mes doigts. Je ne peux m'empêcher de te regarder. Et enfin, quand tu jouis, je me rends compte que c'est la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vue. Ton plaisir, le fait que ce soit moi, avec mes mains, ma bouche qui t'ait mené à une telle jouissance… Moi.

Je pense que c'est une erreur colossale que de t'envoyer cette lettre. Je sais que je vais le regretter.

**9 Décembre**

Je devrais suivre mon instinct. Je te présente mes excuses. Je n'essaie pas de te séduire. En fait, je le répète : ce serait une erreur fatale que de se rencontrer. Je n'enverrai plus de lettre comme la précédente, c'est promis. Je préfèrerais qu'on ne discute plus de nos vies sexuelles. Et comme tu n'en as pas, nous devrions arrêter de parler de la mienne.

Oui tu as deviné : je te laisse mes lettres et récupère les tiennes quand je sais que tu es occupé. Pourquoi veux_-_tu absolument qu'on se rencontre ? Qu'on se révèle l'un à l'autre ? Est_-_ce que ce que nous avons n'est pas suffisant ? Comme ça, il n'y a aucune attente, pas d'idées préconçues sur l'auteur. Dans ce cas, l'auteur n'est défini que par ce qu'il écrit sur la page. Je trouve ça très libérateur. Est_-_ce que ça ne te plaît pas ? Moi si.

**10 Décembre**

Oui je suis égoïste. Oui je sais qui tu es et tu ignores qui je suis. Cela dit, je dirais que nous sommes sur un pied d'égalité. Je ne m'attends à rien de plus de ta part. Et je suis plus honnête avec toi, comme je ne l'aie jamais été avec personne. Peut_-_être que pour toi ce n'est rien. Après tout tu es de nature honnête. Peut_-_être que la vérité c'est que j'ai besoin de cette aura de mystère et pas toi. Est_-_ce que tu peux accepter ça ? Je suis un peu surpris que tu n'aies toujours pas découvert ma véritable identité. Ça me paraît pourtant évident. J'y ai réfléchi et de deux choses l'une : a) tu es complètement con ou b) ce que tu penses de l'auteur de ces lettres est diamétralement opposé de ce que tu penses de la vraie personne. J'ai bien peur que ce soit réponse b).

Dans ce cas, je suis obligé de garder mon identité secrète. C'est probablement une bonne chose pour tous les deux. Et si mon désir d'anonymat devient trop pesant et que tu souhaites ne plus m'écrire, dis_-_le, tout simplement. Ce n'est pas juste, j'en suis conscient. Tout ce que je peux dire pour ma défense c'est que la personne qui t'écrit est quelqu'un que tu es le seul à avoir rencontré.

**15 Décembre**

Merci.

Ce que je veux faire après l'école ? Ca c'est une question à laquelle je ne peux pas répondre, tout comme toi. Tout ce que je souhaite c'est survivre à cette guerre. Bien que je ne sois pas sûr que les survivants seront les plus chanceux. N'es_-_tu jamais furieux qu'on ne t'ait pas donné la chance d'être un garçon comme les autres ? Si j'étais toi, je serai sûrement enfermé à St Mangouste à l'heure qu'il est. D'abord tu as été parqué avec cette horrible famille après le meurtre de tes parents et ensuite on t'oblige à sauver le monde sorcier à toi tout seul alors que tu n'es qu'un gosse. Un GOSSE !

Et tandis que tu es le modèle parfait du héros qui se sacrifie, nous autres nous sommes tous obnubilés par cette guerre imminente. Tous les élèves de Poudlard en parlent de la même façon : « avant la guerre », « pendant la guerre », « après la guerre ». La guerre est devenue notre référence, notre « unité de mesure ». Pour tout.

Toi et moi nous nous sommes transformés en homme durant cet été. Notre corps nous a trahis. Mais je ne me considère pas comme un homme et je n'ai jamais eu la chance de me considérer comme un enfant. Jamais. Et toi non plus, je le sais.

Mais ça je l'avais compris depuis longtemps.

Cet été, alors que je marchais dans Londres, côté moldu, je suis tombé sur une couvée de Moldus, la pire que tu puisses imaginer. Ils devaient être au moins vingt dans cette famille. Bon, ok ils étaient cinq. Les parents faisaient les idiots, grimaçaient, tiraient la langue et racontaient des histoires qui commençaient toutes par « M. et Mme… ont un fils ». Je te jure, je ne plaisante pas. C'était incompréhensible. Et pourtant les enfants s'amusaient de tout ça, riaient pendant des heures après chaque blague. La première chose que j'ai pensé c'était que si mes parents se comportaient de la sorte, j'enverrais, sans aucune hésitation, un hibou à St Mangouste pour les confiner dans une chambre capitonnée. Cependant ma deuxième pensée fut que je détestais ces enfants moldus parce qu'ils semblaient si insouciants. Est_-_ce qu'il t'aies déjà arrivé de ressentir de l'insouciance ? J'étais tellement jaloux que j'ai failli leur jeter un sort.

Je suis resté devant le Chaudron Baveur et je les regardais s'éloigner, le son de leurs éclats de rire de plus en plus faible à chaque pas. Et je me suis demandé si j'étais le seul ado de 17 ans qui se sentait vieux comme s'il avait en avait 70. Et puis j'ai réalisé quelque chose : tu devais sûrement ressentir la même chose.

Notre génération a vu son enfance offerte à Dumbledore et Voldemort. Ils ont massacré une génération et ensuite ils ont dû attendre que la suivante grandisse. Comme ils devaient être impatients ! Ils ne nous ont pas permis d'être des enfants. Notre allégeance a été exigée dès notre premier souffle. Ils se sont régalés de notre jeunesse pour permettre la survie de cette guerre. Et maintenant nous sommes des hommes. Prêts pour la tuerie. Est_-_ce que tu gardes encore une petite partie de ton âme pour toi, Harry ? Quelque chose que tu auras une fois que cette guerre sera terminée ? Quelque chose que tu pourras partager ? Avec quelqu'un ?

**18 Décembre**

Je ne suis pas plein de sagesse. Je suis plein d'amertume.

**20 Décembre**

Oui, je retourne chez moi pour Noël. Je suppose que tu vas chez les Weasley. J'adore Noël. Et par pour ce que tu crois. Bien que j'avoue adorer recevoir des cadeaux. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Mes parents, dont la relation mériterait une étude à St Mangouste, font vraiment des efforts pendant ces vacances. Chaque année pour le réveillon du 31, ils organisent une grande réception dont les préparatifs sont la seule chose dans ce putain d'univers pour laquelle ils ne s'engueulent pas. En fait, ils se comportent comme s'ils étaient amoureux, discutant du menu, des surprises ou de la couleur des décorations pour cette année… Ces discutions sont sans fin et se poursuivent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit pendant une bonne semaine. Et le plus drôle c'est que la fête est exactement la même chaque année. Tout est identique. Au détail près. Mais le fait de discuter de tous ces arrangements leur rappelle le temps où ils ne se disputaient pas, le temps où ils parlaient ensemble plutôt que de s'entredéchirer. Et pendant une semaine ou deux nous faisons comme si cela a toujours été ainsi.

Et puis je reçois toujours une tonne de fringues. Et j'adore les fringues. En plus, ils me vont toujours bien. En fait, je ressemble à un putain de beau gosse.

Joyeux Noël, Harry. Je te souhaite de bonnes vacances.

**4 Janvier**

Je suis content que tu aies aimé les gants. Tes mains avaient l'air gelé l'autre jour.

Bonne Année, Harry.

Tu m'as manqué.

**6 Janvier**

Quelle horrible façon de commencer une nouvelle année. Ne pense même pas coucher avec Finch_-_Fletchley. Sûrement le pire coup que jamais eu. Mais qu'est_-_ce qui m'a pris ? Coucher avec un Poufsouffle !

**7 Janvier**

Oui, j'ai dérapé. Deux fois : a) j'ai parlé de ma vie sexuelle et b) j'ai insulté un Poufsouffle. Mais franchement tu penses que l'auteur de ces lettres est un Poufsouffle ? Je crois que c'est la pire insulte que tu pouvais me sortir.

Bon, nous avons réduit les possibilités à deux maisons : Serdaigle ou Serpentard. Je suis assez intelligent pour être à Serdaigle et je suis assez retors pour être à Serpentard.

Malfoy discutait avec Brown donc tu n'as pas pu lui parler ? Attends, c'est le tristement célèbre Harry Potter, le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle qui cède face à Draco Malfoy ? Cependant je reconnais que pour ce qui est du domaine du sexe c'est un sacré adversaire.

Sois franc. Avec qui préfèrerais_-_tu coucher ? Un Serdaigle qui a) vérifiera qu'il y a au moins un canapé contre lequel s'appuyer, b) qui aura deux tubes de lubrifiant pour parer à toute éventualité et c) qui t'expliquera en détail, après votre coït, pourquoi tu as passé un super moment. Ou… Ou alors avec un Serpentard qui a) n'en a rien branler de l'endroit où vous baisez du moment que c'est tout de suite, b) qui, s'il n'a pas de lubrifiant sur lui se fera un devoir de te lécher jusqu'à ce que tu supplies et c) dont le seul commentaire sera « si on baise pas maintenant, je t'arrache les couilles ».

Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter.

Ne sois pas trop dur avec Malfoy. Il n'est pas du genre à vérifier s'il y a bien un canapé quand toi tout ce dont tu as envie c'est tirer ton coup.

**10 Janvier**

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de parler de ma vie sexuelle. Ou je devrais dire, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Non ce n'est pas un parfait petit connard au pieu comme il peut l'être dans la vie. En fait, je peux dire en toute sincérité que tu serais vraiment surpris si tu devais un jour (ô malheur !) te retrouver dans son lit (ou lui dans le tien). C'est un amant très attentionné et, bien que je pense qu'il ne voudra jamais le reconnaître, il est assez joueur. Tu passeras un bon moment. Fais_-_moi confiance. Et puis il est super bien foutu. Si tu ne me crois pas, va demander à Zabini ou Brown.

**14 Janvier**

Ça alors, je ne l'aurais jamais cru ! Tu détestes Malfoy ! Oui, je suis d'accord, c'est un… attends, qu'est_-_ce que tu as écrit déjà, ah oui… « c'est un putain de sale bâtard qui aurait dû être noyé à la naissance ». Oui, il est souvent odieux et le plus souvent son antipathie est dirigée contre toi et tes amis. Impossible de le nier. Cependant j'aimerais te faire remarquer que si Dumbledore l'a nommé Préfet en Chef, c'est qui'il n'est pas aussi horrible ou aussi obtus que tu veux bien le croire. Peut_-_être que tu es une cible à portée de main.

**16 Janvier**

Pourquoi es_-_tu une cible ? Je ne sais pas. Demande_-_lui. Il sera peut_-_être plus sympa que tu ne le penses. Sa naissance et son nom ne lui laissent pas tellement le choix, tout comme toi.

**20 Janvier**

Alors comme ça, Malfoy a été sympa avec toi en Potions, aujourd'hui ? Pendant 30 secondes ? Laisse_-_moi deviner. Il t'a dit un truc poli. Et toi, complètement stupéfait par la découverte que Malfoy a quelque chose de vaguement humain, tu as renversé la potion sur laquelle vous bossiez tous les deux. Il t'a alors traité d'idiot, vous vous êtes battus et Snape vous a donné une retenue.

**21 Janvier**

Bon, d'accord il t'a traité de petit con. Et la retenue, aussi horrible que d'habitude ? Comment va ton œil ?

**22 Janvier**

Tu as peur ? Nous avons tous peur. Surtout ne pense jamais que tu es seul. Je suis là.

**23 Janvier**

Le côté du Bien ? Ok, console_-_toi avec cette idée quand tu seras debout près de la tombe de Granger ou celle de Weasley. Ou les deux. Tu penses vraiment que les Mangemort n'aiment pas leurs enfants ? Ils pensent eux aussi que leur cause est la « bonne ». Tout n'est pas que question de pouvoir. Allez, tu n'es quand même pas aussi stupide.

Pourquoi je crois qu'il n'y a aucun « bon » côté ? Parce que de chaque « côté » il y aura des pertes. Chaque « côté » devra enterrer ses enfants, ses maris, ses femmes, ses amis. J'espère du fond du cœur que cette notion de « bien » pourra te réconforter quand tu sentiras l'odeur de la terre fraîchement retournée.

**26 Janvier**

Bien sûr que je suis inquiet. Nous n'avons jamais connu un monde sans Dumbledore et Voldemort s'opposant l'un contre l'autre pour la suprématie. Il m'est presque impossible d'imaginer mon futur sans ce conflit qui définit les limites de mon existence.

Mon anniversaire arrive bientôt. J'ai relu toutes les lettres que je t'ai envoyées. J'ai l'impression d'être si vieux.

Quand j'ai l'impression que les pierres sont trop lourdes, quand j'ai le sentiment qu'il ne me reste plus qu'un dernier souffle, je m'imagine à Rome assis sur le bord de la Fontaine de Trévi. Il fait incroyablement chaud et j'ai un pied dans l'eau. Je lis un roman et il y a un expresso glacé sur le rebord à côté de ma jambe. Mon genou est appuyé contre un autre genou et une main caresse paresseusement ma cuisse.

Alors je peux de nouveau respirer.

**28 Janvier**

Voila ce que je pense. Je crois sincèrement que tu vas gagner. Non pas parce que tu as raison ou parce que Dumbledore a raison mais parce que tu es plus puissant que tu ne le penses. Plus puissant que Voldemort. Dumbledore le sait. Et je le sais. Je le sais parce que moi aussi je suis un sorcier très puissant, beaucoup plus puissant que les autres ne le croient. Quand je récupère tes lettres, ta magie caresse mes doigts. Elle répond à la mienne, elle m'appelle. A chaque fois que je reçois une de tes lettres, je la colle contre mon visage et c'est comme si tu m'embrassais.

**29 Janvier**

Oublie la lettre précédente, s'il te plaît.

**5 Février**

Si je vais au Bal de la St Valentin ? Oui, j'y serai. Tu y vas avec qui ?

**7 Février**

Je ne veux pas entendre ces conneries ! « Trop timide », pfff… Invite quelqu'un, imbécile.

**8 Février**

Non, nous ne pouvons pas nous rencontrer. Tu le regretterais. Crois_-_moi. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à croire que tu n'aies toujours pas deviné qui je suis.

**9 Février**

Alors Zabini t'as invité ? Avant ou après que tu l'aies accusé d'être l'auteur de ces lettres ? T'es sûr que c'était une vraie invitation ? T'es plutôt naïf pour ce genre de choses. Mais de façon tout à fait charmante.

**10 Février**

Bravo, Potter. Et oui, une main sur ton entrejambe peut être considéré comme une invitation. J'arrive pas à croire que tu lui aies dit non.

**11 Février**

Je t'avais dit d'oublier cette lettre.

**15 Février**

Je tiens à m'excuser pour la nuit dernière. Pas pour t'avoir pris dans mes bras mais pour t'avoir jeter un sort.

J'étais en train de fumer à l'ombre de la tour quand je t'ai vu assis dans le noir. La musique joyeuse qui sortait de la Grande Salle paraissait presque incongrue quand je te voyais ainsi les épaules basses. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas et tandis que je m'approchais, je t'ai entendu pleurer. Je regrette de t'avoir lancé le sort d'immobilité mais comment aurais_-_je pu te réconforter autrement ? Par contre, je ne regrette absolument pas de t'avoir pris dans mes bras. Ma mère avait l'habitude de fredonner cette comptine quand j'étais petit. Je me sentais toujours aimé et en sécurité. Est_-_ce que tu t'es senti aimé et en sécurité ?

**16 Février**

Parfait.

**20 Février**

Tu as joué un superbe match. Félicitations ! Non, je n'ai pas vu la tête de Malfoy quand tu as attrapé le Vif à la dernière seconde mais j'imagine sans peine sa rage et sa frustration. Je ne pense pas qu'il réussira à te battre un jour mais t'es bien obligé de reconnaître qu'il n'a jamais laissé tomber. Je ne me sens pas bien, je te laisse.

**24 Février**

Oui, je vais mieux. Légèrement.

**26 Février**

Ma mère et moi sommes allés à Londres l'été dernier pour dévaliser les boutiques, comme tous les ans. Etant donné que nous n'avons rien à nous dire ces jours_-_ci, toute discussion se résume à savoir si oui ou non la mode de cette année est pire que celle de l'année précédente. C'est toujours le cas mais ça ne nous empêche pas de dépenser le poids en or d'un gobelin. Les vêtements et la mode sont les seuls sujets de conversation qui nous restent. Tout autre commentaire comme, disons… « Par les couilles de Merlin, ce cul ne demande qu'à se faire fourrer » ne passerait pas très bien.

Pendant qu'on prenait les mesures de ma mère, j'entrai dans une boutique moldue pour m'acheter un pantalon en cuir. C'est un vrai mystère : pourquoi les Moldus italiens sont les seuls tailleurs sur cette planète à savoir coudre un pantalon en cuir décent ? Le point positif c'est que je suis super sexy dans ces pantalons, un vrai fantasme sur pied.

Bref, quand je comparais un pantalon noir à un autre pantalon noir (oui, il y a différents tons de noir alors arrête de lever les yeux au ciel, Potter) la musique d'ambiance a changé. Je suis resté debout pétrifié pendant toute la chanson. Une fois que la chanson était terminée, j'ai attrapé un vendeur, imbaisable avec un i majuscule, et je lui ai demandé le nom du groupe. « Les Beatles, m'a_-_t_-_il répondu d'un ton méprisant. Vous venez de quelle planète ? » Tu peux me féliciter, Harry. Je n'ai pas réduit sa bite à la taille d'une olive niçoise. Bien que j'étais plus que tenté. Depuis, je suis hanté par une des paroles : « And in the end, the love you take is equal to the love you make » (Au final, l'amour que tu prends est égal à celui que tu fais).

Tu ne trouves pas que ça décrit parfaitement une relation entre un Gryffondor et un Serpentard ? Arrête de froncer les sourcils, Harry. La lumière et l'obscurité. Donner et prendre. Tu fronces encore les sourcils. Réfléchis. Le Gryffondor apprend au Serpentard l'amour et le Serpentard enseigne au Gryffondor la passion.

**27 Février**

C'est la première fois que tu dis quelque chose de sympa sur lui. Je commençais à penser que tu nourrissais une obsession malsaine à propos de Malfoy. Il vole avec grâce…. Oui, ça lui plairait bien d'être décrit de cette façon.

**1er Mars**

Parce que tu parles de lui tout le temps, putain. De lui ou de ma vie sexuelle. Non, je n'ai couché avec personne depuis des semaines. Bon, ok, ce n'est pas vrai. Zabini et moi avons couché ensemble une fois comme ça et c'était horrible. C'était entièrement de ma faute. Je me branle tout le temps. Ça m'évite de devenir cinglé mais c'est tout juste.

Arrête de me prendre la tête pour qu'on se rencontre.

**8 Mars**

Va te faire foutre, Potter! Toi et ta putain de cape d'invisibilité! JE T'AVAIS PREVENU ! Dans presque chaque lettre. Que nous rencontrer serait une énorme erreur. Que tu allais le regretter. Et pourtant, toi, l'insupportable fouineur, le connard de Gryffondor qui ne laisse jamais rien couler, il a fallu que tu tentes ta chance. Que tu découvres tout.

Je t'interdis de m'accuser de t'avoir trompé. De t'avoir dupé. Tout ce que je t'ai écrit ces deniers mois était la pure vérité. J'ai été totalement honnête avec toi, comme je ne l'ai JAMAIS été avec PERSONNE de toute ma vie et toi tu réduis ça à une pathétique vengeance. Comme si j'allais annoncer dans la Grande Salle que Harry Potter est une putain de tantouze. Qu'il aime s'enfoncer un doigt dans le cul pendant qu'il se branle. Si tu penses vraiment que je ferais ça après tous ces mois, tu peux aller te faire voir.

Comment t'as fait pour ne pas deviner qu'il s'agissait de moi ? T'es complètement con ou quoi ? Pratiquement chaque lettre crie « DRACO MALFOY A ECRIT CA ! »

Je sais pourquoi tu es furieux. Tu as découvert que je n'étais pas la personne que tu croyais. Je suis une personne tout à fait décente, une personne que tu aimes bien, en plus. Comme tu dois te sentir vexé ! Je suis quelqu'un que tu meurs d'envie de baiser. T'as envie de me baiser, n'est_-_ce pas ? Baiser cet enfoiré de Malfoy. Ça te rend malade, hein ? C'est pour ça que tu es furieux. Pas contre moi mais contre toi_-_même.

Tu peux aller te faire foutre, Potter. Et utilise tes dix doigts tant que tu y es. Je n'en ai à rien à branler.

**1er Avril**

Non, je ne veux pas te rencontrer. C'est terminé.

**4 Avril**

Je t'envoie cette lettre par hibou car tu DOIS la lire. Si tu ne la lis pas jusqu'à la fin, la prochaine fois je t'enverrai une beuglante et toute l'école entendra ce que j'ai à dire. Tu me connais. Tu sais que j'en suis capable.

Est_-_ce que tu fais exprès de m'énerver ? Je t'ai dit de te tenir éloigné de Boot pour une très bonne raison. La troisième fois qu'on a couché ensemble, il m'a essentiellement violé. Les deux premières fois étaient un peu brutales et sauvages mais c'était encore excitant et pas encore malsain. La troisième fois, il a carrément pété les plombs. Il aime humilier ses partenaires, les blesser. Je crois que c'est parce qu'il se déteste en tant qu'homosexuel, il déteste ses partenaires car ils réveillent le désir en lui. Ne t'approche pas de lui. Il risque de te faire du mal.

Tu veux les détails bien gores ? Il m'a jeté à terre, m'a aplati contre le sol et s'est enfoncé en moi sans lubrifiant, ni rien. Il a déchiré quelque chose à l'intérieur. Il m'a insulté, traité de noms odieux tandis qu'il me frappait sur le cul et les reins. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Pour me punir. Parce que mon cul était si bandant qu'il a joui. Il me haïssait encore plus à cause de ça. Plus de détails ? Tu veux savoir que j'ai saigné pendant des jours après ça, que j'ai pissé du sang pendant une semaine ? Plus de détails ?

Je n'ai aucun droit de te le demander mais je te supplie. S'il te plaît, ne t'approche pas de lui.

**7 Avril**

Oui, je l'ai fait tombé de son balai. Je l'ai vu te tâter sous la table aux Trois Balais. Il a de la chance de n'avoir que le bras cassé. Si jamais il ne fait ne serait_-_ce que regarder dans ta direction une nouvelle fois, je lui casserai l'autre bras à ce salopard. A mains nues.

**9 Avril**

Arrête de m'envoyer des hiboux, tu me saoûles. Tu veux t'excuser en personne ? Très bien. Je te donne 3 minutes. Rendez_-_vous à la Tour d'Astronomie. 23h.

**10 Avril**

Comment je le savais ? Je n'en savais rien. J'espérais juste que ça se passerait comme ça.

**10 Mai**

Oui. Non je ne peux pas te le dire, je n'arrive même pas à te l'écrire. Mais sache que c'est le cas.

**3 Juin**

Tu as vu le hibou envoyer par mon père. C'est la convocation. Oui, je suis convoqué pour recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres. Il m'explique avec moult détails la gloire attachée au service du Lord Noir. Toi aussi tu as compris ce qui était sous_-_entendu. En gros, il est temps de montrer au monde que Lucius Malfoy a élevé son fils pour devenir le parfait petit Mangemort.

Je dois faire un choix. Il y a plusieurs mois je t'écrivais que je me sentais piégé, que j'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir le choix. Mais aujourd'hui, tu m'offres un choix. Et je te déteste pour ça. Je suis obligé de choisir entre toi et mon histoire, ma famille, et même ma destinée.

Tu es impitoyable, Harry. Et d'habitude tu n'es sans pitié que sur le terrain de Quidditch. Mais bon, je ne t'avais jamais vu amoureux. M'envoyer une photo de la Fontaine de Trévi. Est_-_ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ? Tu penses que ce « bagage », comme tu dis si bien, ne représente rien. C'est ce qui m'a défini pendant presque 20 ans. C'est mon destin, tout comme le tien est d'être le fils de St James Potter et Ste Lily Evans. Tu ne me demandes pas de renoncer à beaucoup de choses. Tu me demandes de renoncer à tout.

Disons que je réponds oui. Tu crois que Granger et Weasley vont m'accepter dans votre petit monde ? Granger ? Peut_-_être dans 20 ans. Weasley ? Jamais. Il me détestera jusqu'au jour de sa mort. Et il ne te pardonnera jamais de l'avoir obligé à choisir entre la haine qu'il nourrit à mon égard et l'amour qu'il te porte.

En ce moment je suis assis au bord du lac, une cigarette au bec. Ces clopes vont me tuer. Je touche un suçon que tu m'as fait dans le cou hier soir, un souvenir de ta passion. De ton désir pour moi. Et je regarde mon autre main, celle qui porte la bague du sceau familial.

Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. En tous cas, sache que je t'aime. De tout mon cœur.

J'ai l'impression d'être un Vif d'or. Toi et mon père, deux attrapeurs. Du côté de mon père, il y a 600 ans de pouvoir, de tradition et d'histoire. De ton côté, il y a la promesse d'expresso glacé, de passion et d'amour. Tous les deux vous essayez d'attraper le Vif au même moment, reste à savoir qui sera le plus rapide. Seulement tu perds rarement, n'est_-_ce pas Harry ?

La question est posée. Est_-_ce que l'homme choisit son amant ou le garçon choisit son père ?

La journée est chaude et mes doigts ont gonflé à cause de la chaleur. Je retire mes chaussures et j'avance dans le lac jusqu'à ce que l'eau atteigne mes chevilles. Un frisson parcourt mon échine tandis que l'eau fraîche lèche mes orteils. Je pense à Rome, toi à mes côtés, nos pieds dans l'eau et tout à coup j'y suis. Nous y sommes. Ensemble. Je ferme les yeux et j'imagine l'atmosphère historique si particulière à Rome. Je plonge la main dans l'eau en espérant que la fraîcheur va dégonfler mes doigts. Peut_-_être au point de faire tomber la bague, qui sait ?

Tu savais que « ciao » voulait dire à la fois « bonjour » et « au revoir » en italien ?

FIN.

* * *

. 

Alors ? Alors ?

Sachez que j'ai beaucoup hésité à traduire cet OS car je l'adore et je voulais vraiment que la version française soit réussie. Dites_-_moi ce que vous en pensez….


	2. RAR, Pub et Sondage

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Avant tout, merci mille fois d'avoir lu et surtout d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer « Correspondance » ; je suis heureuse de constater que cet OS vous a plu. Il fait partie de mes histoires préférées et c'était un réel plaisir que de vous le faire découvrir. J'ai vraiment galéré pour le traduire (c'est pas facile d'entrer dans la peau de notre beau Draco !) mais ça en valait la peine !

Mais bon vous êtes là pour ce qu'on appelle les RAR donc place aux RAR (au fait, qui a inventé ce sigle ? Je me permets de l'emprunter)

D'abord, je commence par les remarques générales car parmi vous nombreux étaient ceux qui…. Minute ! Y a-t-il ici ne serait-ce qu'un seul gars qui justifie l'emploi du masculin ? Je vous jure le français, langue latine, pfff… langue de macho, oui ! Mais je m'égare, ce doit être la à cause de la machine qui est en train de pomper mon sang car en effet votre dévouée Quiproquo est en train de faire un don de plaquette au moment où elle tape ces lignes…

Ce qui me permet d'être sérieuse pour une minute : le don de sang est absolument sans risque pour vous et les établissements français du sang ont besoin vous. J'en profite donc pour faire de la pub d'utilité publique : « Donnez votre sang, vous sauvez des vies ! »

Hum, je me suis carrément éloignée du sujet, revenons à nos moutons, je veux dire à nos RAR. D'abord les remarques générales :

1. Harry est pas très « fute-fute » : Vous trouvez aussi ? C'est vrai qu'en tant que lecteurs nous savons dès le début que c'est Draco l'auteur des lettres mais quand même… Draco a laissé carrément plein d'indices !

2. La fin est frustrante : Ne m'en parlez pas, j'ai cru m'arracher les cheveux quand je suis arrivé au bout de la dernière lettre. En effet, la question est posée : qui va-t-il choisir ? Donc votre traductrice a bien fait son boulot (ça mérite une petite caresse, non ?) et a demandé à la source à savoir le génial auteur de ce OS, j'ai nommé pir8fancier. Alors elle m'a dit que c'était volontaire parce qu'au moment de l'écriture, elle ne savait pas vraiment encore qui Draco allait choisir… parce qu'il aime Harry mais le petit garçon en lui a du mal à se séparer de ses traditions et « valeurs »… mais au final, elle _pense _(lol) que Draco choisira Harry.

3. Est-ce que Draco s'est suicidé ? Je sais, à ma 1ère lecture, j'ai eu la même réaction, une fois de plus la fin est confuse…. Et une fois de plus c'était volontaire de la part de l'auteur. Mais n'ayez crainte, notre Draco ne met pas fin à ses jours. Après tout, il doit aller à Rome avec un certain joueur de Quidditch, un attrapeur il me semble. Je crois qu'il s'appelle Harry Potter, ça me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un, pas vous ? lol

4. Y aura-t-il une suite : oui et non. pir8fancier a l'intention d'écrire « Correspondance » du point de vue de Harry quand ce dernier découvre que l'auteur des lettres est Draco. Mais bon, elle a d'autres fics en cours donc je ne sais pas quand elle publiera cette suite. Bien sûr, je me ferais un plaisir de la traduire dès qu'elle sera publiée.

5. Quiproquo reviendra-t-elle sur ffnet : Ouah, toutes ces personnes qui me demandent si je vais écrire une fic… ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Pour être honnête, j'ai deux autres traductions sur le feu donc vous me reverrez sur ffnet c'est sûr. Pour ce qui d'une fic de mon cru… j'ai bien une idée qui me trotte dans la tête, reste à oser l'écrire, quant à la publier c'est une autre histoire mais il ne faut jurer de rien ! lol

6. Pour les pervers(es) comme moi : ça vous intéresserait de savoir qui est l'actif dans ce couple ? Harry ? Draco ? Les deux ? Moi je sais, moi je sais ! (Quiproquo danse victorieusement…. Elle fait un peu pitié, hein ?) D'ailleurs je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous pensez donc petit sondage : **qui est l'actif selon vous ? Et pourquoi ? **lol

En attendant,

**Siuki, Sahada, Suzaku no miko1, Ayael de Riva, vega264, TheoryofChaos, vert emeraude, Vif d'or, Oxaline, del84 : **Merci pour vos reviews. J'aurais voulu répondre à chaque personne mais j'ai peu de temps devant moi : les cours ont repris. Sniiiif. En tous cas, j'ai lu chacun de vos avis avec attention et beaucoup de plaisir. Vous savez comment rendre une traductrice heureuse. Euh…drôle de formulation, non ? Svp, ne voyez aucun sous-entendu sexuel dans cette dernière phrase ! lol ça doit être à force de lire et traduire des slash, je vois le « mâle » partout ! lol

**Fee Fleau** : C'est vrai que le style de cette fic est assez spécial. Justement, je la trouvais très originale en plus de raconter une belle histoire. Ce qui pousse Draco à écrire à Harry ? Il le dit dans la lettre du 22 Septembre : c'est leur dernière chance de se parler vraiment et de vraiment se connaître. Pour ce qui est de la vraisemblance, je crois que c'est le problème de tout slash HPDM, non ? Mais ça nous empêche pas de les lire et de les adorer ! lol Merci pour ta review en tous cas. Ce que tu dis sur ma traduction, c'est… je sais pas quoi dire… (rougissante). Mille fois merci. Biz.

**Clôtho** : lol Je suis d'accord avec toi, beaucoup pensent aussi crûment... je dirais même que certains _parlent_ comme ça ! (Quiproquo jette un regard en biais vers ses potes) mais bon… En tous cas merci pour ta review et je suis heureuse que tu aies passé un bon moment. C'est exactement ce que j'espérais. Merci encore. Biz

**la rodeuse** : Merci pour tes compliments et surtout j'ai vu que tu m'avais mises sur ta liste d'auteur préféré… c'est vraiment trop d'honneur surtout que je ne suis que traductrice. En tous cas encore merci. Kiss

**Baud** : Chère Présidente, ta review me va droit au cœur. Je ne sais pas si cette fic aura autant de succès que « Séduire un Gryffondor… » car il faut avouer que le style est plutôt particulier. Mais c'est plutôt bien parti puisqu'au moment où je t'écris il y a déjà 22 reviews et elle n'est publiée que depuis 2 jours. J'en suis très heureuse car cette histoire mérite vraiment qu'on s'y intéresse ! Par contre, je suis pas d'accord sur un truc : il n'y a pas qu'_une seule_ lettre chaude ! Merci d'avoir lu en tous cas et comme tu le dis, tu as en effet lu toutes les notes bien que tu ne saches pas où est ma serviette… lol Pour ce qui est de me reviewer en 1ère c'est difficile de battre Artoung mais en même temps c'est ma femme ! lol

**Alucard** : N'est-ce pas qu'il est émouvant ce OS ! J'ai eu la même réaction en le lisant la 1ère fois. C'est pourquoi je l'ai traduit et je suis très heureuse qu'il t'ait plu. Merci pour tes compliments. Kiss

**ce'nedra** : oui cette vulgarité est courante de nos jours par contre je trouve que les filles aussi parlent aussi crûment surtout quand il n'y a que des filles ou alors ce n'est le cas que de mes copines ? lol En tous cas, je suis contente que la familiarité n'enlève rien à la beauté du texte, c'était une de mes craintes. Parce qu'en anglais, c'était crû certes mais si beau… et je suis tout à fait d'accord, l'évolution de la relation Harry/Draco est vraiment bien rendue surtout qu'on qu'un point de vue ! J'aurais adoré lire la lettre de Harry quand il comprend (enfin !) que c'est Draco son correspondant. Ça devait être quelque chose ! lol Merci encore pour ta review. Biz.

**BlackNemesis** : Oh Mon Dieu ! Oh Mon Dieu ! BlackNemesis, la grande, l'unique BlackNemesis m'a laissé une review ! (Quiproquo tremble d'excitation) Alors pour ce qui est du synonyme désolée, je vois pas… Ce qui est drôle c'est que j'avais trouvé ce titre avant même de commencer la traduction, il semblait couler de source donc forcément, je n'ai pas trop eu à chercher. En tous cas, bon courage pour le titre de ta prochaine fic que j'ai hâte de lire…. parce que je sens qu'elle sera aussi bien que « Trauma » ou « Sortir des Ténèbres » ! En tous cas merci pour tous ces compliments, le fait qu'il fasse partie de tes favoris ne m'étonne pas du tout… cette histoire est vraiment top ! pir8fancier est vraiment douée, tu trouves pas ? Oh, au fait, inutile de chercher Terry Boot, il est à l'hosto. Quoi ? Non ces jours ne sont pas comptés, il a juste fait une mauvaise chute dans l'escalier. Il semble qu'une corde traînait… bizarre… (regard innocent de Quiproquo tandis qu'elle cache une corde dans son dos)

**Eeva** : « Traduite à la perfection » (Quiproquo rougit). Merci du compliment, c'est vraiment sympa de ta part surtout que j'ai trimé pour y arriver…. Donc ça me fait trop plaisir. « Pas une erreur de traduction », merci, merci… n'en jetez plus ! lol Merci pour ton avis de pro. Au fait, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

**serpentis-draco** : Alors tu trouves la fin triste ? Tu sais la fin est « ouverte » donc chacun y voit ce qu'il veut…. Je préfère me dire que Draco choisira Harry malgré tout. En tous cas, merci pour ta review.

**Lemoncurd** : Hello ! Contente de voir que tu l'aies lue et que tu aies pu laisser une review. Oui, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup quand Draco « philosophe ». C'est vrai que quand il parle de sexe ou des autres élèves c'est marrant mais ce que je préfère ce sont les lettres où il parle de lui, de ses sentiments ou de la guerre. La lettre du 15 Décembre m'a bouleversée : avoir 17 ans et se sentir blasé à ce point… ou celle du 23 Janvier quand il rappelle que chaque « côté » va subir des pertes… je crois que ce sont ces deux lettres qui m'ont donné envie de traduire. Si si, je t'assure. En tous cas, merci pour tes compliments.

PS : tu me jures que vous ne faites que des fics Artoung et toi ? (Quiproquo lève un sourcil soupçonneux. Elle est un _peu_ jalouse)

**Ichy-chan** : Ciao ! J'espère que ce que j'ai écrit plus haut t'a aidé à mieux comprendre. Quant à la suite, ben il faut patienter… ouais je sais moi aussi, j'ai horreur de ça ! Merci pour la review. Ciao ! lol

**mifibou** : ben non, je ne trouve pas ça bête que le fait de ne pas avoir de « vraie » fin te file le blues ! Moi ça m'énerve carrément en général ! Pour cette fic, j'étais plus bouleversée qu'autre chose car c'était si beau comme OS… Mais ma sœur me soutient qu'une fin ouverte c'est mieux car tu imagines ce que tu veux…. Moui, pourquoi pas ? Alors voila pour moi, Draco choisit Harry… même si c'est difficile au début, Hermione et même Ron finissent par l'accepter et à la fin de la guerre, Draco et Harry vont à Rome. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Au fait, merci pour le compliment. Biz

**Loryah** : ben j'ai plus ou moins répondu à tes questions dans mon mail. Enfin, j'espère : tu sais tout ce que tu voulais savoir ? En tous cas, encore merci pour ta review !

**Lily B.** : oh non, stp, ne sois pas triste ! C'est une belle histoire ! Je sais que je suis de nature optimiste mais je me dis que ce OS est porteur d'espoir : après tout Draco est prêt à renoncer à 600 ans de pouvoir pour rester avec Harry. C'est beau quand même ! Et non, il ne s'est pas suicidé, promis ! T'es moins déprimée ? Merci pour la review. Kiss

**Eliane** : « Un petit rayon de soleil »… ça c'est super sympa et c'est plutôt mignon comme comparatif. Oui, la dernière lettre est bouleversante même si la 1ère fois que j'ai lue, j'aurais bien aimé savoir qui Draco choisit… mais comme tu dis, laissons place à l'imagination. Quoique, j'aurais adoré lire la lettre de Harry quand il découvre (c'est pas trop tôt !) que Draco est l'auteur des lettres… ou alors celle qu'il écrit après leur « dispute » pour proposer à Draco de se voir… Pas toi ? Et merci pour la review.

**Aerials** : Merci pour la review et le compliment. Juste une question : pourquoi tu dis que ce os n'est pas « sentimental » ? Je trouve qu'au contraire ce Draco parle beaucoup de lui, de ses peurs ou de ces joies… Pas toi ? Et puis, on sent que Draco et Harry ont une sorte de relation qui se crée, non ? Ils sont carrément amoureux, bien avant leur « vraie » rencontre, d'ailleurs… ça se voit dans la lettre du 15 Février, par exemple. T'es pas d'accord ?

**Crazysnape** : chère membre du HCL, merci pour cet avis de pro. Mille fois merci, devrai-je dire ! Dans ta review tu m'écris que tu trouves ma version meilleure que l'original, je ne crois pas que tu pouvais me faire plus beau compliment. En même temps, je ne suis pas sûre de mériter tant d'éloges : après tout, c'est pir8fancier qui a les idées, je me suis contenté de traduire. Mais si ma traduction t'a plu et surtout si tu as passé un bon moment, alors j'ai rempli la part de mon contrat… ce Sévérus, de quel droit il vient chez moi pour piquer mes affaires ? J'aurais dû me douter que cette serviette lui plairait, il est bien comme son chouchou Draco, tous des dépravés ces Serpentards! Mais c'est pour ça qu'on les aime. Lol

**Artoung : **Episode IV

Quiproquo : Dis-moi Artoung, tu sais vraiment pas où est ma serviette ?

_Artoung balance un briquet sur le côté_.

Artoung (l'ait parfaitement innocent): Pas du tout !

Quiproquo : C'est vraiment bizarre, je parlais avec Snape et puis tout à coup il s'est sauvé en courant, ça m'arrive beaucoup ces temps-ci avec plein de gens différents…juste avant que tu n'apparaisse à mes côtés d'ailleurs…

_Quiproquo fronce les sourcils. Artoung sentant le danger approcher, change de sujet_

Artoung : Dis-moi plutôt ce que pensent les lecteurs de « Correspondance ».

Quiproquo (avec un grand sourire) : Ils adorent ! J'ai eu beaucoup de reviews et j'en suis très heureuse car ce OS le mérite vraiment. Ah et puis bien sûr, merci à toi ma chère femme… « ce petit bijou de perfection »… toi, tu sais trouver les mots pour complimenter ! Et puis tu as été la 1ère à me reviewer, une fois de plus. T'es trop forte !

Artoung : Alors quand est-ce que je te revois sur le site ?

Quiproquo : Bientôt, j'ai une traduction en cours. D'ailleurs, je vais t'envoyer le texte dans pas longtemps pour avoir ton avis ainsi que celui des autres membres du HCL.

Artoung : Cool !

Quiproquo : Mais avant, une petite question….

Artoung : Oui ?

_Quiproquo lui montre des menottes qu'elle cachait dans son dos. Des menottes très familières…_

Quiproquo (ton étonné) : Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir me cacher ça ?

Artoung : Euh…

Quiproquo (tout sourire) : Et je **sais** que tu as quelque chose à voir avec la disparition de ma serviette…

_Artoung recule d'un pas tandis que Quiproquo avance…_

Quiproquo (sourire carnassier) : Ça va se payer…

_Laissons Quiproquo « s'occuper » de sa femme, juste le temps de dire, merci encore Artoung. Pour tout. Biiiiiiiiiz._

**La Magicienne d'Oz : **Merci, La Magicienne. Ce que tu m'as dit dans ta review me va droit au cœur. Le fait que tu trouves ma version meilleure… je crois que c'est un très beau compliment. Surtout que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal. Le niveau d'anglais n'était pas difficile mais c'était plus le fait d'entrer dans la peau de ce Draco-là avec ses interrogations, ses prises de position ou même quand il philosophe… bref, j'en ai bavé. Mais cela t'a plu, c'est le principal. Pour ce qui est d'autres traductions, et bien oui, j'en ai 2 en tête qui n'ont rien avoir avec « Correspondance » mais qui sont très sympa dans leur genre… un peu de patience, tu les liras bientôt. Au fait, « Numéro 2 » tu ne l'as pas abandonné, n'est-ce pas ?

**yochu : **Merci pour ta review qui me rassure. Parce que je voulais qu'en effet les lecteurs francophones ressentent toute une gamme de sentiment en lisant ce OS. Quand je l'ai lu la 1ère fois je suis moi aussi passé par différentes émotions et j'avoue que c'était ma plus grande crainte : priver le texte de sa « magie » (sans vouloir faire de jeu de mot facile ! lol). Mais bon, je crois que je m'en sors donc tant mieux ! Merci encore.

**Petrus : **Et bien merci, Petrus, et pour tes 2 reviews (oui j'ai vu que « Séduire un Gryffondor. Cours en Salle 101 » t'avait plu(e) aussi). En tous cas, on peut dire que tu sais trouver les mots qui font plaisir. En tous cas, dis-toi que j'ai vraiment hésité car je trouve qu'en effet ce os est superbe et il fallait vraiment que je réussisse la traduction, bref, je m'étais assez mis la pression. Mais heureusement toi et les autres vous êtes là et le fait que la fic vous ait plu, c'est la meilleure récompense ! J'ai moi aussi adoré la lettre de Draco quand il décrit sa 1ère fois avec Harry tel qu'il l'imagine. C'est très crû mais tu ressens toute l'émotion, la passion de Draco à ce moment-là. Je me dis qu'il est déjà amoureux même s'il ne le savait pas encore…

**Babeth** : Et bien merci pour tous ces compliments, c'est très sympa à lire. Pour ce qui est de la suite, comme tu as pu le lire au-dessus, pir8fancier va s'en occuper elle-même donc il vaut mieux laisser ça aux pros… et je suis loin de prétendre à ce titre ! lol

**Et voila, de gros bisous à tout le monde. J'espère n'avoir oublié personne. Si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse et je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer.**

**A plus ! Et Que Le Slash Soit Avec Vous !**


End file.
